Daddy's Girls
by MontanaGirl3012010
Summary: Danny gets some bad news before his daughters were suppose to go to work with him for a kid day at his work. Also D.J. gets Danny and Joey worried when she didn't return back from the mall before dinner. Please read and review.


**Daddy's Girls**

DISCLAIMER

Thank you for all the reviews for my story of The Big Day.

This story is another story that I made up for everyone to read. Please read and review. Thanks.

"Girls, I need to talk to you. Please hurry down to the kitchen," yelled Danny.

D.J. replied from her room, " I am coming down in a minute."

It was Saturday morning at the Tanner house. Jesse and Becky were gone for the weekend. They left to go to Nebraska to see family. The twins went with them also. Joey was still at home. He was in charge of the radio station that Jesse and himself do everyday. He also was going to take Michelle to horseback riding lessons. Danny had a meeting to go to and D.J. and Steph had plans with friends.

"Hey dad. Can we please hurry this talk up because Steve, Kimmy, and I are leaving to go to the bookstore and to the mall? They are picking me up in ten minutes," said D.J.

"Yeah don't worry about that. I will make sure we are finished talking to you girls quick. All right?"

Michelle and Stephanie came downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is this meeting about now, Dad?"

Stephanie, it is a good meeting this time. Don't worry. You girls are not in trouble."

"Good."

"Okay girls. On Tuesday of this week they are having a take your children to work day at my work. Becky is taking the twins to work also. I wanted to know if all of you would like to go with me to work?"

"Sure dad, that would be fun," said Michelle.

"Cool I hope I don't have anything planned though," said D.J.

" I don't have anything planned and I think it would be fun to go. The only thing is what are we going to do that day?" said Steph.

" First I would show you around and you could meet some people that I work for. Also you could go and talk to some other kids. Then all the children and teens will play games like basketball and other games. The only problem is I don't know the age limit or how many kids can come to this program. I will ask today since I will be at a meeting there. Also tomorrow no plans for anyone because we are cleaning the house starting at 10."

Beep. Beep.

"There's my ride. I have to go. See ya later!

D.J. left the house and soon Stephanie had to leave. Danny grabbed a cup of coffee and left. Michelle went upstairs and started to get her things ready for her lessons. Joey was downstairs with the radio station. After it was over Michelle, Comet, and Joey left the house to go to lessons and the park.

Soon Danny got to the meeting. After the meeting he talked to his boss, John Worth.

"Hey John."

"Hi Danny."

"I have a question for you about Tuesday."

"Sure Danny. Ask me anything," said John.

" I wanted to know the age limit for the kids and how many kids can come to this program? Am I supposed to sign them up soon or what?"

"Well the sign up is over. It was finished last week on Wednesday. I am sorry Danny. I hope you didn't tell your kids yet because they will be disappointed."

"I just told them today. Is there any way that they could come?"

"Sorry Danny but we only allowed 30 kids and we got the limit of that. I am truly sorry. "

"Ok. Well talk to you later on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"You too Danny. Bye," said John.

The girls are going to be mad at me for not signing them up. I feel so bad for telling them to go and now they can't. What can I do to make it up to them, thought Danny.

I know what I will do. I am going to take the week off and we are going to leave for a small vacation. They would love that. We could go wherever they want to go. Yeah. Sounds good to me.

Danny got in his car and rode home. When he got home he sat down on the couch and watched tv until he fell asleep.

After riding lessons Joey and Michelle went to the park to have ice cream and play with Comet. Soon they came home.

"Hey Daddy."

"Oh hi. Michelle," replied tired Danny.

"How was your meeting Danny?" said Joey.

"It was really good. Tonight we need to have a family meeting with everyone. I need to talk to you girls and you too Joey."

"Ok daddy."

Joey went back downstairs to take a nap. Michelle went outside in the backyard to play with Comet. Danny got up and decided to start making dinner. Then he was going to go upstairs and take a nap too.

Stephanie came home about 30 minutes later. Soon dinner was ready and D.J. had still not come home.

"Dinner's ready."

Steph and Michelle set the table and Danny and Joey served the food. Comet ate his dinner too.

"Girls we need to talk. I talked to my boss today and he said that the sign up for Tuesday ended on Wednesday. I am really sorry but you girls cannot come. The good news is that I am going to take off a week and we are going to go on a road trip. You girls can decided where you want to go. Think about it and let me know your ideas in the morning before cleaning time."

"That is bad that we can't go but it sounds like we have a fun week coming up. I can't wait to leave. Can I go on the computer after we eat to check places to go?" said Steph.

"I also agree and can I go on the computer after Steph is off?" said Michelle.

"You both can go after dinner but take turns on it please. I don't want to have a fight again like the last time."

Well I think that went well. I just hope D.J. feels the same way thought Danny.

After dinner Stephanie went on the computer and then Michelle. Danny and Joey cleaned the kitchen. After they finished with the dishes they decided to go out in the backyard and wait for D.J.

"I would like to know where she is at. I hope they are not hurt. I just don't want them to get in an accident," said Danny.

" I am sure that they would have called to tell us that they would be late. I really think something is wrong," said Joey.

" Do you think that we should go and look around for them?"

Joey replied back to Danny," I think I should stay here while you and Michelle look and Stephanie takes her car and looks around too. You could go to the mall and Stephanie goes and looks for their car at the bookstore. I will stay here incase they come home. Then if they do come home I will call you on your cell phone. "

"Great plan. I will go tell the girls."

Danny walked upstairs to their rooms. Michelle now had Stephanie and D.J.'s old room. Stephanie had Uncle Jesse's room back and D.J. had the other room. The girls each had a computer in their room but they had to wait for the Internet.

"Girls come into the hall please."

Stephanie and Michelle came out of their rooms.

" What is it dad?" asked Michelle.

"Since D.J. has not come home yet and it is getting late I think we need to go to the bookstore and the mall parking lots. We need to see if Steve's car is there. Remember he got that new orange Mustang so don't go looking for his old car.

Steph you can take your car to the bookstore and drive along the parking lot. Then if they are not there you need to call my cell phone and tell me. Then Michelle and I will go to the mall parking lot to look around for them. I will wait for you to call. Call me either way if they are there or not. Then we will meet at the Michael's Coffee and Donut shop. Then we will look around more and hopefully they will call or come home. Joey is staying home incase they call or come home. I will call you Steph if I hear anything from Joey."

"Dad, did D.J. take her cell phone?"

"No Michelle. I already checked her room for it. She left it charging."

"Let's go Michelle. Stephanie you can follow us till we get to the highway. Please call me and then we will meet at the coffee shop. We will wait on you until you call."

Danny and Stephanie grabbed their keys and told Joey that they were leaving. Joey knew the plan so he sat at the kitchen table waiting for D.J. or Danny's call.

Michelle and Danny left to the mall and Steph went to the bookstore. Stephanie called and told them that they were not at the bookstore. Danny didn't see their car either. They drove around some more and then headed home.

Along the way home Steph saw a car along the highway. It was Steve's car. Steve, Kimmy, and D.J. were inside the car. When they saw Steph look at them they waved. Steve jumped out and Stephanie pulled over. Danny already was gone because he took the long way home incase they broke down there. Stephanie got out of her car and talked to them.

"We ran out of gas and we had no cell phone. I left my cell at home and D.J. has hers charging at home," said Steve.

"Well I need to call dad on his phone then Joey. They have been so worried."

Stephanie called her dad and he said that he would turn around and come to them. Stephanie then called Joey. Joey said that he was glad that she was okay and that Steve and Kimmy were fine too. He was going to wait at home and if they needed anything to call back and he would come.

When Danny got to Steve's car everyone was in Stephanie's car waiting. They told Danny what had happened so Danny said to follow him home and they would go get a gas can. Then they would fill it up and get some gas to take back to Steve's car. He could then drive to a close gas station and fill his car up.

Soon after Steve got his car filled up he headed home. Kimmy was dropped off at her house and then Steph, D.J., Danny, and Michelle came home. Everyone sat down on the couch and D.J. told Joey the story about Steve's car.

After she finished her story Danny told D.J. about Tuesday. She said she would think about it and then tell where she would like to go in the morning. Everyone said goodnight and then went to bed.

In the morning the girls told their choice of vacation. Michelle said Montana, Stephanie said Hawaii, and D.J. said New York. Danny wanted to go to Florida. Everyone had to decide with those choices. Danny said that they would go to one first and try to go again to the other place. He promised that they would go to those places all this year. Everyone soon decided that they would go to Montana for horse back riding and to experience the west. Danny said that they would drive there. They would leave on Monday.

Everyone started to clean while Joey did the radio station. After that he would start to clean. D.J. cleaned the living room, Michelle cleaned the bathrooms, Danny cleaned the kitchen, and Stephanie worked outside by pulling weeds, flowering, and mowing the lawn. Then everyone cleaned their own room and Danny and Joey were supposed to clean Jesse, Rebecca, Nicky, and Alex's bedrooms.

When it was lunchtime everyone was almost done cleaning his or her part. Then they would clean the bedrooms. Everyone was in charge of getting their laundry down to the laundry room too. While they were eating Danny didn't feel too well.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" asked Stephanie.

"I feel a little sick. I think I just need a break. Everyone can have a hour off after lunch. I am going to take a quick nap."

"Yes I am going to go on the Internet and look up more on Montana," said Michelle.

After lunch Danny went upstairs to his room to take a nap. Stephanie and Joey finished cleaning the dishes. D.J. went up to her room to relax and read a book. After Stephanie finished cleaning she went up to her room to look at a magazine and Joey watched cartoons.

When the hour was up Michelle went downstairs and told Joey that it was time. He said that her dad would be happy if they went ahead and finished cleaning. It would be a surprise. Michelle told her sisters and they cleaned everyone room and the outside. When Danny woke up he was so happy. He was so glad that they helped him with the work. He told them that he felt awful. They told him that it was all right if they didn't leave on Monday.

"I love you girls very much. You three make me very happy. "

"We love you too," said the three girls.

**The End**

By: MontanaGirl3012010


End file.
